


Repair

by Meveret



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, These two are so cute help, do bio mechs have souls, incoming kevin snuggles, no one knows but he is loved, worker bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meveret/pseuds/Meveret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has a date with Kevin.  It doesn't go how he planned but it is still just as perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repair

He arrived early before the sun even granted its blessing to the sleeping town. But it never really slept. The door opened, leading into rows of LEDs, computers and panels lining walls, their screens dark. Under the stillness lay wires leading to circuits branching out to complex patterns of hardware ever whirring. He knew the language well. Faint blue eyes glowed in the dark of the radio station. They scanned each inch, processing the perfect allotment of energy and potential work to be achieved that day. For now, silence before the bustle. He flipped a switch, lights humming to life as blood and machinery greeted their care taker.

Daniel unlocked his office. A grip of the knob, hand releasing a signal answered by a click. His processors triple checked for any errors as he waited for his coffee to brew, taking a can from the drawer. The scent of oil and caffeine filled his nose and he took the first sip, enjoying the soothing mix. Giving a long sigh, he emulated his human co workers after a long day and leaned against the chair. Internal cells registered drained, a small signal drawing his attention to the reserve batteries taking the brunt of this mornings processing. Eyes flashed. With car he reached behind his neck, removing a panel at the base of the head. Moments later a wire reached from the sensitive area up to an outlet on the wall.

Papers sat in a neat pile on the desk, ever flowing requests and files to be processed. No hesitation as he took his chair, the clock turning to 6am the moment he sat down, work beginning.

He finished the exact moment another entered the building. A human employee, a normal happenstance. Yet he sat up, suffering from a short three second lapse of attention as he heard the familiar foot steps approach. In a rush he checked the appearance of his suit and tie. Coolant cycled through his system in preparation for the rising temperature.

"Morning, Danny!"

From outside the open door, a smile hovered. Wide, constant, inspiring. Kevin peeked in, giving a nod at his superior. A buzz could be heard, nothing but a tiny spark in the back of Daniel’s neck as he returned the greeting, face serious.

"Good morning, Kevin."

The radio host gave a chuckle, noticing a wire extending from Daniel to the wall socket.

"Oh, had a long night did we?"

Daniel scanned his data banks, reaching for meaning to the question. Eyes refocused.

"Last night had the same average length as any other at this time of the year."

Now fully inside, Kevin closed the door, leaving a bloody mark on the handle. Any other worker would be reprimanded for such insubordination, starting at the crass use of the nick name ‘Danny.’ Instead the manager rose from his chair, playing with the inefficient want for the other staff to arrive as late as they pleased that morning. A hand rose, Kevin caressed over his boss’s cheek. Sparks stuttered out, Daniel in all his sensors and processors only able to focus on one.

"But tonight is special."

Memory was accessed, flashing a replay of Kevin asking, smiling even more brilliantly as he received the answer. He had watched the replay last night, over 100 times, all the while the question as to why slipped away into his own smile. Cooling fans whirred as he met Kevin’s eyes.

"Correct."

In the short gap between the start of the work day and their time in the office, lips met. All logic dismissed the worth of such an action. Useless to Strex Corp, to progress, to function. Yet here he stood, pushing back against Kevin’s advance, enjoying every second. He could not deny the effects, not deny the curiosity that tickled the back of his circuits. Anticipation, drive, passion; all programmed now flaring in ones and zeros to build a new emotion. Daniel embraced the sensation, hugging Kevin closer.

A simple biomech to replace flawed human workers. But he wasn’t flawed, not Kevin. He was perfect, smiling, irreplaceable. Daniel felt a hand on his hair and he emulated, stroking along Kevin’s neck as they shuddered between kisses. It was as if his own creator was embracing him, his god.

The moment passed all too soon. Daniel sat behind the window, ready to monitor the day’s broadcast. Circuits twitched in annoyance as the interns moved about in such inefficacy. Others met their mark but never precise. He glared out, waiting for yet another slip up for him to correct, returning the fragile system to some form of order. It happened as expected. A wire had been disconnected. The show started two minutes late. Daniel rose, staring down the intern as they framed the treason as a mere accident. Systems scanned the worth of the human, debating termination. Rage quelled when he heard Kevin’s voice.

"Good morning Desert Bluffs! Kevin here, as always to bring you news and helpful advice to keep your day just as perfect as the sun rise."

Daniel exhaled, returning to his own station. Dials were adjusted as he monitored, never even looking down. All came naturally through programming. His systems easily handled the necessary tasks leaving an empty chunk of CPU humans call boredom. Before he’d browse the internet but soon found that a limited adventure. His eyes flickered, head turning away for a moment as he accessed his memory banks.

—

"Wow, you are amazing! I’d never seen anything like that."

Kevin sat at his own kitchen table, watching in awe as Daniel expertly diced and sautéed a meal. The image skipped a head to later that day. Their first kiss. All came naturally amid the feel of those lips still curled into a smile. Further ahead, Kevin marveling at his form. A gentle caress over silicon, cheeks flushed with red. Daniel stood just as staggered as Kevin removed his shirt, giving a shy grin. He reached out a hand, recalling the warmth as his fingers were guided over soft skin.

"Kevin no!"

A cringe as the memory shifted. Kevin holding the office’s new Strex pet. That did not last long. Teeth barred, the poor thing devoured in two horrible bites. Daniel shook his head, returning to reality. That may be one to delete.

Only ten minutes had passed, Kevin still giving out the news, ever cheery. For the first time in his existence, Daniel did not want to be at work. He would return and be diligent and loyal but at this moment, for just a day, no work. Kevin turned, smiling as if hearing his thoughts. No. An even longer day of work. Hours in a row never ending. It didn’t matter. Not if he got to see that face. He smiled back, his mind no longer counting the seconds but the strands of hair on Kevin’s head and how absolutely perfect they were.

——————

Kevin gave a wispy sigh as he stood in the elevator. The kiss from that morning still lingered on his lips. So much more to come. He wore his best shirt and tie with the daisies. He had never seen a daisy, but he bet they are beautiful. A lot of things were that way. Like a cold hunk of circuits housing such a gem of character and grace. And such a hard worker. The elevator halted, door opening. Kevin made his way down the hall, his heart pounding at each number closer to the one on the small slip of paper he held.

"Hello?"

After a few knocks, Kevin stood with a furrowed brow, hearing nothing from inside. It was the correct door; he peered down the hall before tilting his head before the closed apartment. Another knock before he spoke again.

"Danny?"

Maybe he had stepped out. Kevin’s smile faded, wondering just what to do if his date had decided to bail. Daniel had seemed so eager at work. Or perhaps that was only himself. He recalled their last night together, the biomech ever ridged yet grinning as they cuddled. Leaning against the door, his heart sank.

"K, K ,Kevin."

Kevin jerked up, pressing his ear against the door.

"Wha, Danny? Is that you?"

"Kevin."

He tried the knob, it turned then stopped, weak in construction.

"Are you ok? What happened? You sound horrible!"

No answer, only the faint crackling of sparks. Kevin forced the handle, putting his weight into the door. With a snap it gave way.

"Oh no…"

A quaint apartment expressing Daniel’s status spread out before him. Marble counters, leather chairs and hard wooden floors. Kevin had never been, excited to spend the night. Yet none of that mattered now. In a pool of oil lay Daniel, stiff on his side. He managed a twitch, looking up at his date.

"So, sorry Kevin. I ruined the special night."

Not understanding the damage, Kevin fell to his knees, assuming the worse. He checked over the broken form looking for any wounds but found only oil and unmoving joints. Sparks released every time Daniel attempted to move.

"No, don’t frown." Daniel tried to turn onto his back but was met with the sound of buzzing servos facilitating no movement. "It’s ok."

"Danny, how is this ok?"

"No, I’m not lying to make you feel better." Giving up on moving, Daniel let his head rest, staring out over the floor. Hands cupped around his face as Kevin sat closer. "There was a malfunction. My systems are running but I cannot control any movement. Something ruptured and damaged the main processor."

Kevin only frowned further at the news. “That’s horrible!”

A hug, Kevin leaning down not caring if he ruined his shirt. Daniel smiled. The fear that the damage would ruin his night melted away in that one, simple gesture. A moment of silence as his systems relished in such care for a piece of hardware like him, unable to understand but lost in the reality of it all. Kevin wiped the oil from Daniel’s face, his wonderful smile still absent.

"Kevin, do not worry. Maintenance will be here in a few hours." Hands pet through his hair. "This isn’t the first time this has happened."

"It isn’t?"

A cough, oil leaking from his mouth. Kevin removed his own tie, using it as a rag to clean any more leaks. “Malfunctions can happen, just as humans get sick. The technology is not perfect. But it will be. They will fix me and one day I will be perfect.”

Kevin laid next to Danny, stretching along side him. He took his paralyzed hand, squeezing it as he kissed Daniel’s forehead.

”You’re already perfect.”

Fans whirred to life, buzzing as Daniel blushed in his own way. Kevin regained his smile.

"Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up!"

Kevin sat up, patting his date before scanning the apartment for something other than his tie to use as a rag.

"That won’t be necessary. I can easily wait here for maintenance to come."

"Nonsense! Let me just get you onto the couch!"

Rising, Kevin stood behind Daniel, leaning down to lift him part way and drag the rest to the must more comfortable couch. A grunt followed by a gasp. He pulled hard before falling back, not expecting such a dead weight. With out the servos aiding against gravity, biomechs weighed far more than the average human. Before Daniel could protest, Kevin tried again with all his strength, muscles straining for a solid minute. Halting, he gave an exasperated sigh at the mere inch he had managed. He couldn’t even move the limbs which hung locked into place. Frustrated, he tried to roll the body only ending back up on the floor, breathing hard.

"Ok. Maybe not."

Daniel attempted to roll away to his other side, not wanting Kevin to see him this way. Sparks leaped about as motors jerked just enough to allow the action. His date would have none of it. Arms weaved around stiff limbs.

"Well, I can still hug you!" Kevin lay flush against Daniel’s back, catching a smile on the other side. He hugged tighter. "Now are you sure you don’t need anything? You lost alot of oil."

"No. I am fine."

Kevin lay restless, all signs pointing to his lover hurt yet he could do nothing. His lips neared the back of the neck, yet he’d never kiss such a tender area with his lover paralyzed. Instead he nuzzled into Danny’s hair, humming. Tonight was still perfect. Daniel closed his eyes, tortured in the want to cuddle back yet ever impressed with Kevin’s devotion. Fingers traced between his, giving a squeeze. Kevin lay worried despite the repeated assurance. There had to be something he could do. Silence gripped the apartment aside from a familiar sound. His head perked up at the sound of faint squeaks and growls.

"Oh!"

Daniel’s eyes went wide.

"Kevin no!"

Daniel had not had the time to hide his Strex Pets from Kevin as he normally would. They wandered about the apartment, helpless to the radio host’s hunger. Twitching, the servos spun again, but he could not move. Now frantic he tried to see where Kevin had walked off to. His head jerked a few inches.

"Kevin! Kevin please! Please don’t eat them, they are my friends! Kevin? Kevin!"

Frantic squeeing with whimpers. Daniel feared the worst. Silence fell again. Unable to move, he lay saddened. Foot steps behind him.

"Squeak!"

A Strex pet was set on his shoulder. It recognized him at once, snuggling into his suit. Another followed, licking at his face. In shock, Danny twitched, managing a glance up at a wide smile. Kevin walked around him, removing each terrified pet from his claws and placing them on their master where they happily cuddled. After the task he sat down, legs crossed, beaming.

"Does that help?"

Kevin grinned, placing the last one on Daniel’s head where it began to purr. He could only blush. Never before had a malfunction been so enjoyable. Kevin lay next to him again, giving a gentle kiss.

"Thank you, Kevin."

A longer kiss, Kevin not minding the taste of oil. They lay together amid chirping Strex pets. During the night Kevin placed a pillow under Daniel’s head and brought over a blanket to share. He told him stories about Desert Bluffs and his adventures, all to the smile of his weary manager.

"Daniel." Kevin’s tone grew low. "They won’t replace you, will they?"

Long silence. Daniel opened his mouth only to close it again. A new element in his programming: fear and the acceptance of it. He looked Kevin in the eyes.

"How illogical for them to replace me when their repair of my servos during the previous maintenance is to blame."

Kevin hugged closer.

"Danny…"

He wanted to lie, but couldn’t bring himself to. Kevin buried his face into his chest. So caring to a mere biomech worker. Hands massaged into his back, working up to his face. Kevin kissed again, worry in his face as he tried to enjoy these moments with his lover. Daniel closed his eyes, kissing back. It mattered not if this memory file would be deleted, he’d still never forget.

A clatter outside. Kevin sat up as three men entered in dirty uniforms and goggles. They pushed in a metal cart. A far cry from laying next to kevin on a pillow covered in Strex pets.

"Oh. Hello!"

Kevin rose, remaining near Daniel.

"Is this the broken unit?"

Eyes widened, Kevin’s tone forced. “His name is Daniel.”

The repair men avoided stepping too close to Kevin.

"We’ll be taking… him… to Strex HQ"

"Well isn’t that great! And what will you be doing?"

"Um…" They exchanged looks, having lived in Desert Bluffs for only a short while but recognizing the danger. "We will need to take him in to see how bad the damage is."

Kevin stepped forward, standing between the workers and his Danny.

"He is a very valued part of our community! It would be a shame if you didn’t bring him back."

"It uh, depends."

"Depends on what!" Kevin smiled wider, clasping his blood stained hands.

The men gave no answer, preferring instead to stare at the floor. Kevin walked up to one, adjusting his uniform. The man could only watch the claws so near his neck.

"It would be such a shame if he broke because of shoddy repair. A real shame. StrexCorp would be ashamed to have such a blemish. Why, they’d want to do the job right the first time." Teeth bared into a horrid smile, Kevin leaning in closer.

From the floor, Daniel could hear Kevin whispering into the ear of the terrified man, but could not make out the words. After the exchange, they heaved his broken body into the cart, pillow included. Kevin gave one last pet of his cheek, waving as the men left. Not a word was spoken as they brought him into the truck and drove to Strex Corp. The last thing he remembered was powering down, hooked up to a rig with wires, the image of Kevin the final packet of information to fade.

——-

System scanning. Running check. Stand by. Physical drives loaded. Pinging servos. Main boot up commencing. Preliminary systems running. leaving sleep mode. Optics online.

A blue glow met the darkness of the room. The dim light brought little to the area already blessed by rays of sun despite the closed curtains. A small bed room. Blood lined the walls with claw marks, a few human organs dotting the furniture. Daniel’s senses fully loaded and the first sensation he felt warmth at his side. Processors hummed, joining calm breathing beside him.

"Kevin…"

He knew not when he got from the repair facility to his lover’s bed room but he knew how. Kevin slept against him, hugging close with his head resting on the chest, waiting for more than a faint whir of hardrives. Daniel, now able to move, turned to embrace the man fully.

"Thank you, Kevin."

Kevin hugged back in his sleep. Fans spun to life as Daniel pet his lover’s hair, coolant reacting to waking up with such a perfect man in his arms. A single kiss on the cheek, Kevin barely stirring from spending nearly two days tending to Daniel in his offline state. Even so a smile formed, teeth peeking out between lips. Daniel pulled Kevin closer, no longer mimicking the human expression but joining in with his own, happy smile.


End file.
